Autumn Is My Favourite
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: Spencer did have one childhood friend, but it was always too painful to talk about her. One shot. Flimsy structure.


**No copyright intended.**

* * *

"Morning, Spence" Cassie smiled.

Spencer Reid looked away from the window and up at Cassie Summers. The school bus was in its usual chaotic state. The young adolescents on board screamed and jeered at each other, whilst pieces of paper and books flew over their heads. Spencer was sat on his own, as he had been doing ever since starting high school. Cassie had only recently started to sit by him. He still didn't know why.

"Morning" Spencer mumbled.

Cassie dropped down beside him, her chocolate curls spinning around her heart shaped face. "Have you got your science assignment done?" She asked.

"Yeah" Spencer looked at her with a wary expression, "Did you want to copy it? Is that why you sat here?" He demanded.

Cassie looked a little hurt, but she gave him a kind smile, "I sat here because I wanted to, Spencer. You're my friend" She told him.

"Why?" Spencer blinked.

"Spencer" Cassie sighed, "You're the nicest guy I've ever known. You make me laugh, even if you don't think what you say is funny. Plus, you play a mean game of cards" Her eyes dark eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Thanks" Spencer smiled a little. He felt a little embarassed, to be honest.

Cassie nodded and patted his shoulder.

_Two months later._

Autumn had just broken over the neighbourhood. Crimson and terracotta coloured leaves crunched under the feet of Spencer and Cassie as they walked across the sidewalk. A warm sun was shining weakly through the tree tops. Sneakily scooping up a handful of leaves, Spencer blew them into Cassie's face. She shrieked, swinging for him with her backpack.

"Sorry" Spencer laughed, shiedling his face.

"Here, for that, you can carry my bag" Cassie said, tossing her heavy backpack into his spindly arms. She sighed happily, "Autumn is my favourite season. Its just so beautiful" She said.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I guess it is" He agreed.

"Hows your mom?" Cassie asked.

"Oh. Well. You know. She's... fine" Spencer replied quietly. There was a small silence.

"Things will get better for you both one day, Spence" Cassie promised his softly. She linked their arms together, her hair brushing his cheek.

Spencer didn't quite know what to say. He was pretty sure that this was one of those moments where you didn't speak at all, you simply enjoyed the company. He moved in a little closer.

_A week later_

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good..."

"I love you too"

_Two weeks later_

Cassie sat down beside Spencer on the bus, making him jump. He hadn't known she was there. "Where's my good morning?" He teased.

"Sorry. Good morning" Cassie said distractedly.

Spencer peered at her. She looked a little pale, and there were dark circles underneath her eyes. "You look a little peeky" He remarked.

"I'm fine" Cassie snapped. She opened up her backpack and took out a book. For a few minutes they didn't speak to each other. Finally, Cassie sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping, Spencer. I guess I'm just tired" She apologised.

"S'okay" Spencer said, relieved.

_Five months later_

"No, Spencer. Turn your head. A little more to the side"

"Likedism?"

"Yuh"

_A year later_

"Oh, hello Spencer" Mrs Summer's smiled, but it seemed like a huge effort to do so.

"Is Cassie home? She hasn't been in school for a while. She doesn't answer her phone, either" Spencer told her.

"She's in her bedroom. But maybe..." Mrs Summer's let her sentence disappear, as Spencer had already pelted upstairs.

He paused outside Cassie's bedroom door. For a while now, the thought that maybe Cassie had simply ditched him for "cooler" friends had been feeling his stomach with dread. She had been recieving a bit of hassle recently for hanging around with him. She had assured him that she didn't care at all, for Spencer was her very best friend. Spencer was no longer very sure.

"Who's out there?" Cassie's voice sounded very frail.

Spencer was about to turn, but he pulled himself together. Slowly, he pushed open the door. The curtains were tightly drawn inside the room, making it hard to see inside. But in the dim light, Spencer could see Cassie lay in her bed. She switched on the lamp beside her. Her skin was grey looking, her eyes droopy. Spencer had never seen her look so worn and ill. Never the less, she smiled.

"Hey Spence. I was wondering when you would visit" She said.

"Cass? Whats wrong with you?" Spencer asked, his voice full of fear.

Her smiled drooped. "I'm sick, Spencer" She laughed a little.

"I know that" Spencer replied, folding his arms.

"The doctors say its pretty serious. I just didn't know how to..." Cassie looked down at her thin hands.

"Tell me?" Spencer finished her sentence.

"Yeah" Cassie closed her eyes, "Spencer, its leukemia". A horrible, cold silence hung in the air.

Spencer wobbled on the spot slightly.

"They say I may only have a few months left" Cassie whispered. A tear ran down her hollow cheek.

"Why aren't you in the hospital?" Spencer said finally.

Cassie shrugged, "There's nothing more they can do for me. They told me to spend my time at home, with my friends and family. I'll probably die here" She explained.

"You have to go to the hospital, Cass. You have to try. They have to help you" Spencer crossed the room in three strides, and tugged on her thin arm.

"No, ouch, Spence, stop!" Cassie cried.

Spencer ignored her, half dragging her out of bed. He was consumed by the need to help her, to cure her.

"Spencer!" Cassie screamed.

Spencer hoisted her up against his shoulder. When he turned, Cassie's father was there, his eyes filled with fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He roared.

"She has to get help!" Spencer said through gritted teeth.

"They can't help me" Cassie sobbed, "Put me back, Spencer, it hurts" She begged.

Spencer dropped her suddenly, and choked hard. Rubbing his face, he ran from the room, pursued by Mr Summer's furious cries.

_A month later_

Diana Reid sighed and put down the phone. Her fifteen year old son was sat at the kitchen table, pouring over one of his many text books. Diana sat down across from him, "Spencer, put that book down. I have to tell you something" She ordered gently.

"I have to study" Spencer replied, shaking his head. His hands were trembling.

"Spencer, listen. Its about Cassie" Diana reached over and closed the book.

"I said I have to study!" Spencer jumped up and snatched the book back.

"I'm sorry" Diana whispered.

Spencer shook his head.

"I'll make us some coffee, huh?" Diana squeezed Spencer's shoulder and stood up.

Spencer closed his eyes. In his minds eyes, Cassie was smiling for the last time.

**For those of you who didn't understand the second to last section, mail me :)**


End file.
